nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jujubes Mannheim
Jujubes Mannheim (ジュジュベス・マンハイム) is a human magician and a character appearing in the Myouyo Project. He is Licorice's father and the ex-husband of Vielchen. Appearance Jujubes has pale skin and purple eyes, with dusky large bags beneath them. His eyes also appear to have pupils within them, an uncommon trait among Pyo's characters. He has extremely long purple messy hair with matching thick purple eyebrows, some parts appearing to be turning a lighter shade of purple or possibly grey. He wears a long dark purple coat with visible disorganized seams all around it, each patch varying in hues ranging from purple, navy and tinted green. On this coat appears to be large sharply pointed teeth mouths as well, one of them shown to be open revealing a long wet purple tongue. He wears a double breasted purple waistcoat with a white cravat, adorned in the middle with a Licorice shaped accessory. He also wears striped dark purple pants and dark shoes. On his hands appears to be visible stitches and seams. He is also seen holding a large sewing needle in his official artwork like a cane. He also appears to be growing stubble. In one artwork, which appears to show him in the past, he can be seen with shorter hair which is brown, along with wearing a striped brown shirt and dark brown waistcoat and pants, along with the usual Licorice shaped accessory in the middle of a tie. Despite having a mostly brown color scheme, he still has purple eyes. One other illustration follows this design, but shows him with shoulder-length hair which appears to be turning violet. Personality Not much is known about Jujubes personality, though it is said he is a paranoid old man. In illustrations, he can often be seen crying and looking very worried, to the point of sweating profusely. He is said to have an obsession with getting Licorice to love him again. One image shows he may have the ability to go into a "Sugar Rush" like Licorice can. During this his face becomes pitch black and has white swirly eyes and a large grinning mouth, though unlike Licorice, in this state he still appears to be distressed. Background Nothing much at all is known about Jujubes background as of this time. He is the father to Lycoris Mannheim and the ex-husband of Vielchen Mannheim. It appears he has an unrequited love for Licorice, who no longer loves her father anymore. It is also said Vielchen faked her own death rather than getting a divorce from Jujubes. The exact reasons why she wished for a divorce are unknown. Relationships Jujubes is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Licorice Mannheim Jujubes is Licorice's father. They are sometimes seen in illustrations together. It is implied that Licorice no longer loves, or possibly even hates, her father for unknown reasons. This is not mutual however, as it is shown often Jujubes seems to have an obsession with wanting Licorice to love him again. The reason the two are on bad terms is unknown. Vielchen Mannheim Jujubes is Vielchen's ex-husband. It is stated she often used to cheat on him with other people and was often never home. It is unknown what their relationship was like, but some pictures imply she doesn't like him anymore, if she ever had in the first place. Makemake Makemake is listed in Jujubes' affiliations, but their relationship is currently unknown. Nicholas Polkagris Jujubes and Nicholas are stated to be acquaintances, but not friends. The two are said to drink together in bars and bump into each other fairly often, but Nicholas thinks Jujubes is weird. It is unknown how Jujubes feels about Nicholas. Quotes * "Lyco...." - Jujubes crying * "Love me Love me Love me Love me Love me Love me Love me" - Jujubes in a log image * "Why won't you love me anymore.. I can buy you a new puppy... I can buy you candy... We can make daisy chains together again.. Just like we used to... We can be happy together again... My sweet Lycoris why won't you love me anymore.."' - Jujubes' official profile * "Why? Papa wants to be loved by Lyco-chan. Don't you love Papa? I don't want Lico-chan to love someone other than papa. Why Lyco-chan waaaaahhhh" - Jujubes crying next to Nicholas, possibly drunk * "Ha....It's a hallucination....right?" - Jujubes, seemingly in the past Trivia * Jujubes is named after the jujube plant, also known as Chinese dates. ** "Jujubes" is also the name of a brand of gummy candy. * Both Jujubes' favorite hobby and food are listed as just "???". * His Uchinokomato.me profile states his birthday is May 30th, exactly one month after Licorice's. * Some images appears to show him with a button-like eyepatch over his left eye, it is unknown if this is a design change, simply an aesthetic choice for the image, or reflective of a period of time. * It should be noted he still appears to refer to Licorice as "Lycoris" for unknown reasons. He seems to also refer to her as "Lyco-chan" (リッコちゃん) in some illustrations. * It is heavily implied he hand-sewn his fingers back onto his hands after they were cut off. * His robes appear to have mouths on them between seams, a design trait shared with Licorice's hat. Because of this, is may be possible the hat Licorice was born as a tsukumogami from may have originally belonged to him. Gallery 4a448beeda68db3f6d5c851564ca4f83.png|Concept art for Jujubes (?) 992d845e49aa20d43fe9e50bd879f958.png 745413981f91cf30a9417c125dc6ae5e.png|Sugar Rush mode 62a2b965983269ca236023a71d083a2f.png|A past Jujubes (?) f98479d2b5e1ff712aa4a72b1d08b98c.png e1b90d934b1c76ea45af02a2eef01fa9.png|there there... 8b3318deac19c75eeecb2766bb7c37e6.png 464c8fb6-3786-451b-8ec9-7ce465259429.png 4bb32d86-97bb-4178-a66e-2e620c1cffa6.png F778356.png 285E4315-AE46-4CC3-AE7C-1F0B509AF67B.png donttrusthim.png p37273223.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/jujubes.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/130035 Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Witches Category:Earthlings Category:Myouyo project